


Never for Me

by WitchWithWifi



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, One-Shot, Prompt: In the Heat of the Moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWithWifi/pseuds/WitchWithWifi
Summary: Prompt: A kiss that happens in the middle of an argument.





	Never for Me

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't have another chapter of No Love Like Your Love up for a minute, so please enjoy this ficlet instead while I neaten up my other fic!  
There is literally no point to this, I just wanted them to kiss.

They started arguing pretty much as soon as they got back on the ship.

The tension had only grown since the hour before. Since Judy had saved Don’s life, sliding in to slice the head off an alien monster before it bit his face off. A bit of common courtesy extended to her best friend.

Of course, that was Judy’s interpretation.

Don had seen it more as her putting herself in unnecessary danger. He’d had it handled. But she had to go in, daggers swinging, and slice the head off of the very big, very scary, very _murder-intent_ alien. He’d wanted to yell at her then, but instead had wiped the blood off of his face, and made sure she was alright. She’d bruised her shoulder rolling out of the way of the monster’s dead body, but was otherwise unscathed.

After that, he’d been short with her, and she’d fallen into a similar, frustrated quiet. Once the family had made it onto the ship, the Robinsons had made a big show of dispersing to different rooms, leaving Don, Judy, and their brewing argument alone in the galley.

Don wheeled on her as soon as they were alone. “I had it handled, Judy.”

Judy crossed her arms and let out an unamused scoff. “You really didn’t.”

“Yes, I did!”

“Don, that thing was about to kill you. If I hadn’t gone in there, you would be dead right now.” Her face was hard, and angry. They’d never fought before, never like this.

“I was fine. You were putting yourself in danger, and you shouldn’t have.”

Judy gaped at him, like he’d slapped her. “Are you _seriously,_” and oh, her voice had gone colder than ice. “Trying to tell me what to do?” She stepped closer, tilting her chin up in defiance.

A look of surprise crossed his face, followed by regret as he realized the meaning of his words. “What? No, Judy I meant- “

“Would you rather be dead?” Her face felt hot now, fueled by the anger rushing through her.

“No! But I wouldn’t want to go on living if you died saving me!”

“How do you think I feel?” She demanded, and this time, it was he who invaded her personal space. They were toe to toe, and she was mad, and so was he, but he was also looking down at her like she was… something special. Something that he would miss. When would he realize that she’d been looking at him the same way for months? For _years_?

It wasn’t a surprise when he finally kissed her, his lips hot, and bruising. He was still angry with her, but that was fine, because she had a hand fisted in his shirt and was slowly, slowly coaxing his lips to soften, and then he was kissing her back like he meant it. He wrapped his arms around her torso, and lifted her up onto her tiptoes, and that was fine, too. His kisses almost hurt at first, but then she ran a hand through his hair, and his muscles lost their tension.

Something inside of her reminded her that she shouldn’t be doing this. They were best friends, and there were too many years and circumstances separating them. But, _finally_ he was kissing her, and he kissed her like he meant it. She felt everything he wasn’t saying in it, and her heart hurt.

When she pulled away for the first time, he reeled her back in.

When she pulled away the second time, she rested back on her heels, and he let his head drop, touching his forehead to hers.

“I don’t want to lose you.” He whispered. "I can't-"

“You won’t.” She promised.

“You don’t know that.”

She unwound her fingers from his hair, and trailed a hand down his chest, her hand stopping at his heart. “I know me. And I know you. And I know us,” She tapped at his heart. “Historically, we’re kind of hard to kill.”

He smiled at her, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. She kissed him again, just for a few seconds, before pulling away again, properly this time. “Okay?”

When she saw the corners of his eyes crinkle, she knew the answer before he replied. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love them.


End file.
